The Sword of Balance
by Deathz-Angel
Summary: Hitomi and her three friends land on Gaea and have a mission or else Gaea will...
1. Default Chapter

AN -This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. So if u don't like it flame me for all I care. Basically this story takes place after the Great War about 5 years later. Hitomi goes back with a few friends of hers'. And each one of them end up in different places including Zaibach...  
  
OK, I'm giving away too much so here's the story.  
  
Oh right the Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but whoever created it, owns it. I do own the plot and some of the new characters I created so don't sue.  
  
THE SWORD OF BALANCE  
  
Chapter One--The Return to Gaea  
  
"Hitomi! Your friends are here to pick you up to the mall. Get down here," Hitomi's mother called. It was five years after Hitomi went to Gaea. Upstairs in her room, Hitomi wrapped the feather back into its velvet cloth and locked it into her drawer. She ran down the stairs to greet her three friends. Deathz_Angel (otherwise known as Death), Devilz_Angel (otherwise known as Devil, and Demonz_Angel (other wise known as Demon).  
  
"Hey Hitomi. Took ya long enough. We though u were trying to jump off the roof again," Death teased. Death was a 5'7" girl, 20, black hair past the shoulders and midnight blue eyes. She was the smart, sly, and quick girl of the group.  
  
"Oh really, I though that she was probably chattin' on the phone and didn't want to stop," Devil said. Devil was a 5'6" girl, 20, blonde hair resting on her shoulders, and bluish green eyes. She was the rash, always looks for trouble girl and needs people to get her out of it girl of the group.  
  
" Yeah right Devil. Let's get goin' to the mall. Where to Hitomi?" Demon asked. Daemon was a 5'8" girl, 20, brown hair past the shoulders and light blue eyes. She was the quiet, smart and uses her brain girl.  
  
" Let's head to that new store the mall has. I heard they have some real great books there," Hitomi said. Hitomi was a 5'8" girl, 20, sandy brown hair a few inches past the shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was the smart, has strategies and daydreamer girl of the group.  
  
The group walked into the mall. It looked more like a black cloud float in. You can imagine all the girls dressed from head to toe in black. As they walked past the fortune telling store, a beam of bright light captured them and whisked them of to the heavens. 


	2. On Gaea Again, with a mission

AN -This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. So if u don't like it flame me for all I care. Basically this story takes place after the Great War about 5 years later. Hitomi goes back with a few friends of hers'. And each one of them end up in different places including Zaibach...  
  
OK, I'm giving away too much so here's the story.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the following people:  
  
Magicman, Crimson Fire, Alissa, and Azn__Hottie who gave me such nice reviews.  
  
Oh right the Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but whoever created it, owns it. I do own the plot and some of the new characters I created so don't sue.  
  
THE SWORD OF BALANCE  
  
Chapter 2--The Meetings  
  
The bright light landed in a forest just outside a temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon woke first and like by magic, a strong force pulled her into the temple. And inside the temple was a lady dressed in light blue silk waiting for her.  
  
"Who are u?" Demon questioned the lady infront of her.  
  
" Ask no questions child. You were sent by me to come and complete a mission," the lady said. The lady's voice seemed to travel around the temple and lifted Demon's hair off her shoulders a couple of inches.  
  
" Mission? What on Earth are u talkin' bout?" Demon questioned. She hated this old lady already.  
  
" Earth? This is not Earth. Your friend Hitomi outside has been here before," the lady said and smiled.  
  
" Hitomi? She came here... Oh! This is GAEA?!" Demon swore she was going crazy soon.  
  
" Yes she has been here. Your mission is to retrieve the Sword of Hate from Emperor Dornkirk in Zaibach," the lady said.  
  
(AN--yes Dornkirk is dead in the series but NOT in my fic.)  
  
"And why exactly should I do that?" Demon challenged.  
  
" If the Sword of Balance is not retrieved, Gaea will destruct, the Mystic Moon will also destruct with it. The whole universe will go off balance."  
  
" You my child, was born to be the Child of hate." With that, the lady disappeared and left behind a very confused Demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi awoke and like by magic, a strong force pulled her into the temple. And inside the temple was a lady dressed in white colored silk waiting for her.  
  
" Who... Who... are u?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
" Ask no questions child. You were sent by me to come and complete a mission," the lady said. The lady's voice seemed to travel around the temple and lifted Hitomi's hair off her shoulders a couple of inches.  
  
" Mission? What on Earth are u talkin' bout?" Hitomi asked bewildered.  
  
" Young child, this is not Earth. This is the Gaea you once saved from the clutches of Dornkirk," the old lady smiled.  
  
" Gaea?! You mean I'm back?" Hitomi shrieked, "Wait, you mentioned something of a mission. Does it include jumping over a 9 feet wide gap?"  
  
" No child, you are the Child of Light. You are to retrieve the Sword of Light from King Van Slanzer de Fanel of Fanelia. Without the sword, If the Sword of Balance is not retrieved, Gaea will destruct; the Mystic Moon will also destruct with it. The whole universe will go off balance," the lady said. With that, the lady disappeared and left behind a very happy Hitomi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Devil woke with a start and only found a strong force pulled her into the temple. And inside the temple was a lady dressed in a gold colored silk waiting for her.  
  
" Who the hell are u?" Devil demanded.  
  
" No harsh words are to be used in the temple. You are chosen by me to go and retrieve the Sword of Love. The Sword of Love is located in Asturia and you must retrieve it from King Dryden Fassa of Asturia. You're the Child of Love. The Sword of Love must be retrieve or else Gaea will destruct; the Mystic Moon will also destruct with it. The whole universe will go off balance," the lady said. With that, the lady disappeared and left behind a very pissed off Devil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Death woke and as if by magic, a strong force pulled her into the temple. And inside the temple was a lady dressed in a black colored silk waiting for her.  
  
"Who are u?" Death demanded.  
  
" Ask no questions child. You were sent by me to come and complete a mission," the lady said. The lady's voice seemed to travel around the temple and lifted Death's hair off her shoulders a couple of inches.  
  
" Mission? What on Earth are u talkin' bout?" Death questioned. She hated this old lady already.  
  
" Earth? This is not Earth. Your friend Hitomi outside has been here before," the lady said and smiled.  
  
" Hitomi? She came here... Oh! This is GAEA?!" Death thought that she was probably going crazy already.  
  
" Yes she has been here. Your mission is to retrieve the Sword of Darkness from Prince Chid of Fried," the lady said.  
  
"And why exactly should I do that?" Death asked stubbornly.  
  
" If the Sword of Balance is not retrieved, Gaea will destruct, the Mystic Moon will also destruct with it. The whole universe will go off balance."  
  
" You my child, was born to be the Child of Darkness. You are the Keeper of Balance and therefore you will hold the Sword of Balance when it is retrieved," With that, the lady disappeared and left behind a very confused Death.  
  
TBC  
  
Author Note:  
  
Well, peeps, what do ya think? Should I continue or should I take it down? Have any couples in mind? I'll post up Chapter 3 if I get 5 more reviews so r/r. 


End file.
